Isn't That Ironic?
by DragonMaiden
Summary: My first songfic, about Sirius in Azkaban, with the lyrics to "Ironic", by Alanis Morissette. It's a little dark and depressing, but you know the story gets better! R/R please 8^)


This is my first songfic, about Sirius in Azkaban.  The song is "Ironic" by Alanis Morissette, from her CD, Jagged Little Pill.  Song lyrics are double-spaced and the story part is normal.  I've done a little editing.  Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An old man turned ninety-eight

He won the lottery and died the next day.

It's a black fly in your Chardonnay

It's a death row pardon two minutes too late

And isn't it ironic...don't you think

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius stared around his new cell.  This was definitely one of the worst times of his life, but from what he had heard of dementors, the worst was yet to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's like rain on your wedding day

It's a free ride when you've already paid

It's the good advice that you just didn't take

And who would have thought...it figures.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sat down on his ragged mouse-infested mattress with his head in his hands.  James and Lily were dead.  Little Harry, their small baby, was left with his horrible aunt and uncle.  And all because of one man he had once called one of his closest friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly

He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye

He waited his whole damn life to take that flight

And as the plane crashed down he thought

"Well, isn't this nice..."

And isn't it ironic...don't you think

It's like rain on your wedding day

It's a free ride when you've already paid

It's the good advice that you just didn't take

And who would have thought...it figures.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He still could not believe it.  His two best friends since school were gone.  Peter was a traitor.  A traitor who didn't care about anything except serving his master, even though Lily and James had trusted him like a brother.  _How long had Peter been working for him before they were killed_?  Sirius thought.  _It's all my fault.  If only I hadn't persuaded them...If only I had been their secret-keeper, they would still be alive.  Little innocent Peter.  He even blew himself up, so now no one can prove **HE** was the one.  I think I'm doing the safest thing by letting Peter be the secret-keeper, and it turns out he's the traitor.  It figures…_ he thought grimly__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you 

When you think everything's okay and everything's going right

And life has a funny way of helping you out when 

You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up in your face

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Everything was perfect_, Sirius thought, _they were the perfect family, and now all this..._

He lay down on the mattress, unable to sleep, but unable to face the reality.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A traffic jam when you're already late

A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break

It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife

It's meeting the man of my dreams

And then meeting his beautiful wife

And isn't it ironic...don't you think

A little too ironic...yeah I really do think

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was almost twelve years later.  Sirius sat on the same mattress, now almost completely fallen apart.  He had grown so used to the horrible, sickening stench of the place that he almost didn't notice it.  _It must be twelve years now,_ he thought, _I wonder what I look like..._ He had no idea, since he had no access to a mirror.  _Harry's probably thirteen by now,_ he thought, _He'll be at Hogwarts._  Suddenly, he saw Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, walk down the hallway toward his cell, accompanied by two dementors.  He looked extremely uncomfortable.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's like rain on your wedding day

It's a free ride when you've already paid

It's the good advice that you just didn't take

And who would have thought...it figures

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius clutched the newspaper and watched Fudge leave.  He sat down and looked through it, noticing the date.  Yes, almost twelve years... Suddenly he stopped at a picture of a large family waving.  There was a rat on one boy's shoulder.  He looked closer.  "Oh, my God," he said aloud. It was him!  He _is_ alive!  He looked around, feeling more excited than he had in years.  _If I could only get a hold of him...._ He glanced at the caption underneath.  The boy would be going to Hogwarts, to where Harry was.  He studied the rat again.  He's at Hogwarts...he's at Hogwarts... A few nights later, after some careful planning, Sirius slipped through his cell door as a dog when the dementors came with food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you

Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out

Helping you out...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Did you like it? Did you?! Review please!  (no flames please, they will be used to start my 

woodstove)

Disclaimer:  Sirius, Azkaban, and everything related to Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  The song "Ironic" belongs to my other hero, Alanis Morissette.  So pretty much, nothing belongs to me.


End file.
